Perdóname,Si Te Lastime
by NatSuki Oscura
Summary: Jack Y Raimundo aceptan ser aprendices de una poderosa bruja llamada Yami. Ambos deseando olvidarse del su amor no correspondido. ¿Puede Clay y Chase darse cuenta que pierden a lo más valioso que poseen? ¿Quién es en verdad Yami? ¿Qué es lo que desea? /YAOI, Clay X Raimundo, Chase X Jack/


Hola, queridos lectores. Es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Esta historia es YAOI y sin lemon. Va a ver varios personajes originales.

Aclaración:

-Hablan

-" _Piensan"_

 _ **Recuerdo/sueño**_

* * *

-Dos niños traicionados y depreciado por sus aliados… Traicionados y despreciados por sus amores… -Decía una bella mujer de unos 24 años -.

Sus ojos de un color violáceo con toques rojizos, más hermosos que cualquier joya, de los cuales salían dos líneas verdes que parecían un rastro de lágrimas. Su cabellera larga, a mitad de espalda, y rizada de color plateado atado con un simple lazo. Su piel blanca, suave y tersa al tacto.

Vestía un vestido de hechicera dorado con detalles y encaje de mismo color, largo y ajustado al pecho donde tenía unos cordones que ajustaban. El vestido era manga larga. Además poseía una capa con capucha, de color oscuro, de mangas largas que poseía, al igual que la capucha, un borde grueso de color dorado.

-Traicionado fue el viento verde… Despreciado fue el villano rojo… Ambos son enemigos… Que serán mis alumnos… -Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios, levantando su mirar al cielo nocturno -… Ambos se vengaran y me ayudaran… Yo los ayudare… -Se levantó de la banca de madera, donde estaba sentada -. Nadie los derrotara… Quien lo traiciono se lamentara… Quien lo desprecio se arrepentirá… Lágrimas de sangre derramaran…

La joven mujer entro a un bellos palacio, lúgubre y frío. Un halcón se posó en su hombro.

-Ese desgraciado que me encerró, no adivino que lo mismo que paso hace siglos atrás volvería a pasar… -Ella comento al halcón, con un suspiro -. Siempre pensé que me quedaría encerrada aquí… Me parece, mi querida mascota, que ese estúpido de Yoru (*) nunca imagino que yo volvería.

El halcón movió sus alas, parecía feliz. La bella mujer sonrió de nuevo.

-Vallamos a buscar a mis nuevos alumnos…

* * *

Allí, en aquella cueva, se encontraban dos adolescentes.

Uno de ellos, con 18 años, de piel pálida, sus ojos eran como dos rubíes, maquillados. Sus cabellos cortos y peinado hacia arriba, eran de un tono carmesí. Vestía casi completamente de negro. Guantes negros y sin dedos. Pantalones negros, con un lo que parecía una chaqueta oscura, de manga larga y que le llegaba a los a las rodillas. Botas negras. Anteojos de lente naranja con espirares rojos sobre su cabello rojo.

El otro, menor por un año, era de piel morena, ojos de color esmeraldas entristecidas y cabello corto castaño oscuro. Vestía pantalones largos y de color verde claro, con zapatillas rojas. Además, una remera manga corta con capucha de color blanco. En su cuello colgaba un medallón de oro atado en un hilo oscuro.

-¡Jack Spicer! -El menor exclamo, tratando que su voz sonase firme -.

-¡Oh, pero si es uno de los guerreros Xiaolin…Raimundo! –El de cabellos rojos murmuro mirándolo -.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Mirándose, conectados y dándose cuenta que en esos momentos eran iguales.

-Buenas tardes, pequeños… -Los dos adolescentes se sorprendieron al escuchar una seductora voz femenina, y giraron su vista -.

Una mujer se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos. Iba cubierta con una capa oscura, y su cabella por una capucha con bordes dorados. Solo sabían que sus cabellos eran plateados, al verlos sobresalir.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Jack cuestiono, saliendo de su sorpresa -.

-¿Quién soy, me preguntas? Mi nombre en Yami (*) y…Soy alguien que conoce el sentimiento de la traición y la decepción, soy alguien que sabe que dan una sonrisa mientras que su alma llora… Soy alguien que les ayudara… Soy una bruja poderosa, hija de Hécate (*) y un poderoso demonio… Fui encerrada y ustedes me liberaron…

-¡Yo no te libere! –Ambos niños dijeron al unísono -.

-No directamente, sino indirectamente… Sentí su dolor y quiero ayudarlos… Vengan a mi lado, yo les daré la fuerza que necesitan…

-¿Por qué nosotros? –Raimundo pregunto, olvidándose que había venido a buscar un Shen Gong Wu junto a sus amigos -.

-Porque el destino lo quiso así… Los quiero como alumnos… Su verdadero potencial no ha sido explorado aun –Sonrió por debajo de su capucha, a pesar que ninguno de los varones de dio cuenta -.

-No… -Raimundo dijo con un suspiro, dándose vuelta -. Yo no traicionare a mis amigos…

-Y yo no serviré a otra bruja… -Comento Jack, empezando a caminar -.

-¿Enserio…? Dime… ¿Raimundo, no? No fueron tus compañeros los que ahora te hacen sufrir, no son tus amigos quienes dudan de ti solo por cometer un error del cual te arrepentiste…No te sientes solo y herido al darte cuenta que la persona que amas nunca te corresponderá

-Yo… -Su voz se perdió, lamente se le quedo en blanco -.

-Dime… ¿Jack? Esa Wuya te desprecio, a pesar que siempre la ayudaste... No es ese tal Chase, quien te dijo palabras hirientes y te desprecio, a pesar que siempreestuviste dispuesto a todo para ayudarle… No te sientes solo y herido, al pensar que quienes pensaste como amigos, te digan que se sienten decepcionados de ti…

-No…no es verdad… -Alcanzo a decir, deteniendo su marcha -.

-Es la verdad… Ustedes están rotos, dolidos y traicionados –Su voz sonó dulce y suave, como el soplido del viento -.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?

-Es muy fácil de saber, Jack, ellos deben de pagar su traición y desprecio…Deben aprender de una lección muy importante…

-¿Cuál es esa lección? –Raimundo giro su rostro, mirándola por encima del hombro -.

-Eso, mi querido niño, lo sabrán si aceptan ser mis alumnos y si llegan a terminar mi enseñanza…

Jack quedo en silencio, meditando las palabras de la mujer encapuchada. Una parte de él le decía que no aceptase, pero la parte mayor le recordaba que ya no tenía a alguien. Wuya, Chase, Ashley (minina), todos los que alguna vez pensó que podía llamar amigos, todos lo dejaron. Siempre que se reencontraban, lo despreciaban… ¿Debería darle una oportunidad a la mujer? ¿Sería traicionado una vez más?

Raimundo apretó sus puños, lo que había dicho la mujer era cierto. Sus amigos dudaban de él, siempre que los encontraba hablando, se detenían y cambiaban el tema del cual hablaban. Además, estaba Clay. Él amaba al rubio de Texas, sabiendo que nunca sería correspondido. Sin contar, que parecía que era él el que más desconfiaba. ¿Debería aceptar la propuesta de la misteriosa mujer y traicionas, nuevamente, a sus amigos? ¿Sería capaz de olvidarse de dragón de la tierra?

La mujer de cabellos platas se mantenía tranquila. No se preocupaba, sabía bien que sus anteriores palabras confundirían y crearían duda en las mentes da ambos jóvenes. Su plan funcionaria, ella volvería a ser quien era y podría vengarse de aquel sujeto que tanto daño hizo a su familia.

-Los dejare pensar…

-Ya tengo tu respuesta… -Susurro Raimundo -.

-No había mucho que decidir… -Afirmo Jack -.

* * *

(*)Yoru significaría Noche en japonés

(*) Yami es Oscuridad en japonés, y me pareció bonito ponerlo.

(*) Hécate es una diosa Hechicera, dela mitología griega. Es poseedora de magia, y decidí hacerla madre de Yami.

Como se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy buena describiendo. Bueno, recibo de todo, desde comentarios alegres, insultos, fruta y/o verdura podrida, eso sí, no me tiren piedras por favor.

Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
